


Merlin's Kittens

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Jealous Arthur, Kittens, M/M, Male Lactation, Misunderstandings, Momma Cat Merlin, Mpreg, Omega Merlin, Pregnant Merlin, implied birth, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur's manservant is pregnant. He doesn't know how to feel about that.





	Merlin's Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> My titles are getting less and less creative/original...

Things had been going okay for Arthur. Sure, his father died and he was being pressured left and right to hurry up and find an Omega, but at least he still had Merlin (he would never admit that though.) And because he had Merlin, and Merlin was actually an Omega (shocker!) and Arthur needed someone to let out some steam with, Merlin offered himself for relief.

It was supposed to be no strings attached. Just some fooling around until he felt better. But then he saw Merlin get backed into a wall by Gwaine. The feeling in his chest was a painful one, as if he had just been hit by a mace. He backed away immediately before he saw anymore.

He told himself it was just his Alpha side being reasonably possessive. Merlin had always been his in a sense and now that he was seeing him with someone else he was feeling a little jealous. He told himself it was irrational and unfair that he could get all worked up over Merlin having someone else because they were never a couple. It had just been sex.

But then Merlin turned up pregnant. He felt like his whole world had crumbled then caught on fire. He also felt like he should run Gwaine through with his sword over and over and over again. He didn't know why. Merlin wasn't his mate, yet everything felt so wrong. Not to mention, Gwaine didn't even marry Merlin. And Merlin didn't even seem to care! And of course, since Merlin was pregnant he was given less work. Arthur was a little relieved since he would see Merlin less. He wouldn't have to see his pregnant form, belly stirring with Gwaine's unholy spawn... The thought made him growl. 

By his final month, Merlin looked about ready to burst. His large belly made Arthur want to purr and coo and do all sorts of embarrassing things like cuddle Merlin and his stomach. He didn't know why. It's not like the kits were _his_. Then on one of the rare days where Merlin actually spent time with him, the Omega simply walked away with the Arthur's tunic, leaving the Alpha confused. "Merlin, are you alright?" he shouted.

"I'm fine! I'll just be right back!" Merlin shouted back.

Then the day passed and Arthur didn't see Merlin for the rest of the day. At first, Arthur didn't worry too much. Merlin must have grown tired after he left and fell asleep. But then morning arrived and still no Merlin. Instead, George the Dullest Manservant to ever exist arrived with his breakfast. This time, Arthur told himself that George was simply replacing Merlin for now since Merlin was heavily pregnant and shouldn't go around carrying things. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't unconcerned. So during morning drills he sought out Gwaine, the supposed father of Merlin's litter.

"So, how is Merlin?" the Alpha king asked as he parried Gwaine's blows.

"Merlin? Hmm, dunno. Haven't seen him in a while." the other Alpha answered.

Arthur was shocked. He would have thought Gwaine would have been more concerned. "You don't know?" His hackles rose a bit. "Gwaine, I know the dalliance you two had was supposed to be unattached but...don't you care at least a little bit?"

Gwaine frowned. "Of course I do. And shouldn't I be the one saying that?" he said. And before Arthur could ask what the hell that meant, Gwaine caught him off-guard and managed to strike him down. "Ha! You lose, Princess!" he crowed.

Luckily, his small victory allowed Arthur to use his leg to trip him.

* * *

 Three days later and Arthur still hadn't seen Merlin. He was very worried by now. As he rushed to go see Gaius, he chastised himself for not seeking the old man in the first place. He burst into the physician's quarters. "Gaius, where is Merlin?"

The old man was so startled he almost dropped the vials he had in his hands. "Sire, please be more quiet! I'm an old man!" Gaius said.

"I'm deeply sorry for surprising you but can you please tell me where he is?"

Gaius sighed and set the vials down. "He's nesting, Sire." he responded.

Arthur blinked and furrowed his brows. "Nesting?"

"Yes, he's getting ready for birth."

Arthur felt a very confusing wave of feelings and emotions. He felt happy that Merlin was going to give birth to the kits, but he felt sad that they weren't his. He also felt scared--what if Merlin didn't survive? His own mother died during birth and he had been the only surviving kit out of six.

"Do you know where he is exactly?"

"I think I saw him go to your old chambers." Gaius said. Arthur was getting ready to break into a run, but Gaius stopped him. "Sire, it wouldn't be wise to go see him now. Merlin needs privacy."

"But--"

"Go see him in a few hours. But I'd still be careful. Merlin will be in a feral state and will feel the need to protect his kittens."

"I understand, Gaius."

* * *

 A few hours later, Arthur was making his way towards his old chambers. He was told to not make sudden movements and to be quiet, so he opened the door gently. He didn't see Merlin on the bed, which was odd. He cautiously prowled around and as he got closer to the bed, he heard the faint mewing sound of newborn kits. Arthur peered over the bed and saw Merlin lying back on a mound of pillows and blankets.

The Omega was still sweaty from the birth and looked tired but happy. There were five white newborn kittens on his chest. Two were feeding from his teats and the other three were trying to walk around. When they would almost slip off, the new mother would drag them back on his chest. Merlin was purring loudly as he took one of the wayward kittens and kissed his little head.

Arthur was in love with the sight of Merlin and the kits. He let out a small sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Merlin. He looked up and unleashed a small hiss, holding his litter close. His pupils had turned into slits. Gaius was right, Merlin was in protective momma cat mode.

"Hey, it's okay..." Arthur said. "It's me." He wondered if Merlin would hiss at Gwaine. Maybe he wouldn't since he was the father. Though... He took a glance at the kits' fur. If they were Gwaine's, why were they white?

When he got closer, Merlin sniffed and his pupils went back to normal. "Arthur." he said simply.

"Hey..." Arthur said with a huffed laugh. "You're a mommy!" he blurted out. 

Merlin flushed with happiness. "It would appear so." he said as a kitten rolled off his chest and fell on the bed.

Arthur reached for the kit out of instinct and held him on his palm. The kitten sniffled around wildly. Arthur offered his fingertips to him. "Who's this little fellow?"

"That's Bran." Merlin responded, watching him and his baby keenly. Bran mewed and licked his fingertips, thinking it was his mother's nipple. Now that the kit was really up close, Arthur could see that he wasn't white but a very light blonde. He glanced at the rest of the kittens.

"They don't...really look like Gwaine." Arthur said, then he sniffed Bran. "Or smell like him." He handed Bran back to his mother.

"That's because they're not his." Merlin replied with ease as he stroked the dozing kittens on his chest.

"Huh?" he said stupidly.

Merlin glanced up to him with a happy expression. "They're yours."

"HUH?" Arthur said, mouth flopping open.

"You didn't know that?"

"No!" Arthur exclaimed, only to be quickly hissed at by Merlin for being too loud. The kittens were mewling in distress. "S-Sorry..."

"Oh... I thought you just didn't want them as yours." Merlin said, sounding sheepish.

"What? Merlin, I would never turn you away. I just thought they were Gwaine's!"

"What made you think that?"

Arthur looked at Merlin. He looked honestly confused. "Well..." The Alpha blushed. "I-I saw you." he said and waited for Merlin instantly pick up on what he meant.

He didn't.

"Uh-huh...." he said expectantly.

"With Gwaine." Arthur elaborated. This was the part where Merlin would 'ohhh' and admit that he had slept with Gwaine after all. Instead, all Merlin said was, "Okay."

"He had you against the wall, Merlin." Arthur said, rolling his eyes and feeling a sting in his chest. He really didn't want to remember the intimate scene. Surely, Merlin would remember by now?

But instead the Omega started to laugh, waking the kittens on top of him. They immediately began to mew. "Sorry, sorry, my darlings." he cooed and stroked them softly. When they had settled down, Merlin continued. "Arthur, you misunderstand. Gwaine wasn't ravishing me against the wall."

Arthur sat up a little straighter. He hadn't even been aware he was slouching. "He wasn't?"

"No," Merlin laughed, his adorable dimples lighting up his smile. Arthur was blinded by the sight he almost didn't put attention to what Merlin said next. "He tripped and fell on me." he finished explaining. Suddenly, everything made more sense.

"Oh." Arthur said and sunk on his butt. "Oh!" He sat back up, erect. "I'm a father!" he said, just realizing it. Then the meaning _really_ sunk in. "I-I'm a...father..."

"Mmm-hmm." Merlin said with a sigh and lied his head back on a pillow. A kitten crawled up beside him and gave his nose a lick, making the Omega giggle.

Arthur's heart melted at the cuteness of it. He slumped next to Merlin, careful to not squeeze any of the kittens, and curled into him. "I'm a daddy." he whispered.

"That's right." Merlin nuzzled into the underside of his chin. "You're a daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD, ARTHUR! YOU CAN'T JUST ASK SOMEONE WHY THEY'RE WHITE!


End file.
